


Just Another Day

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, no cheating btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: Naruto leant back, enjoying the sight of the man in his lap. He could never get enough of seeing Sasuke like this. Black hair falling in front of his eyes, hooded gaze, kiss-swollen lips. He was beautiful.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 465
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Foxy fox 🦊





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to focus on any of my WIP's lately so I'm just writing smut... ^^;
> 
> Betaed by heartsns!

Naruto leant back, enjoying the sight of the man in his lap. He could never get enough of seeing Sasuke like this. Black hair falling in front of his eyes, hooded gaze, kiss-swollen lips. He was beautiful. Sasuke watched him too, his hips rocking slowly. Naruto’s eyelids fluttered. He slid down further on the pillows, bucking up against Sasuke.

He was still getting used to it. To having Sasuke like this… naked… sensual… The first time they slept together, he had been sure he’d transcended to a different reality because the sheer wondrous pleasure of being able to touch Sasuke, kiss him, undress him, caress him… it had seemed like an impossible dream.

But it was real. It had happened, and it was still happening now, years later.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips tightly, just running his fingers up and down at first, but slowly he started urging him on, pressing him down harder, holding him in place to thrust up into him.

Sasuke had that glint in his eyes, the one that was the equivalent to a teasing smile. He enjoyed driving Naruto over the edge, slowly and deliberately. Instead of letting Naruto guide him, he slowed down, sinking down till he was sitting heavily in Naruto’s lap, his ass against Naruto’s thighs, and then pausing for a moment before pulling up almost to the point where Naruto slid out of him.

Naruto clutched Sasuke’s hips tighter.

When Sasuke slid all the way down on him again, Naruto couldn’t stop the desperate sound that left him.

“Sasuke,” he gasped. “Please…”

Sasuke leant forward, his breath ghosting over Naruto’s neck. “Please what?”

Naruto gritted his teeth. “Don’t tease me,” he growled.

Sasuke slid off him even more unhurriedly than before, not stopping until only the very tip of Naruto’s cock was pressed against his asshole.

“You mean, like this?” Sasuke said and then he sat back down so maddeningly slowly that Naruto almost sobbed. “Is this too slow for you?”

Naruto growled. Then he grabbed Sasuke under the arms and threw him down on the bed. He was on top of him before Sasuke could move, and put a hand on his chest so that he couldn’t get up again immediately. Then he slipped in between legs that spread for him eagerly, and pushed in deep.

Sasuke gasped, that teasing smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth. Naruto knew he’d let him win their little war of patience, but Naruto didn’t care anymore. He set a quick, rough pace, each of his thrusts punching the air out of Sasuke. It was such a satisfying sight to see Sasuke struggle to get his bearings. He got that cute wrinkle between his eyebrows that meant he was in the kind of pleasure that he couldn’t control anymore. Naruto thrust harder.

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered shut for a second, a soft gasp torn from his throat.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. He was close, and when he felt Sasuke tense underneath him, he knew Sasuke was close too. He kept up the pace, thrusting wildly into Sasuke until he drew out of him the desperate moan he had been waiting for. Sasuke’s body arched like a bow, then slowly relaxed. Naruto kept thrusting, losing the rhythm, feeling the orgasm approaching and chasing it desperately until he came inside of Sasuke.

He panted harshly against Sasuke’s chest.

For a moment, silence resided, only broken by their heavy breathing.

Then Sasuke shifted and nudged Naruto. Naruto pulled out of him and slid to the side, rolling onto his back and collapsing there.

Sasuke rolled over onto his side and placed his right arm under his head. “Don’t you have to go back to work?”

Naruto groaned. “Don’t remind me…”

Sasuke glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “Your lunch break ended five minutes ago.”

Naruto placed his arms over his head. “Ughhh…”

Sasuke liked to remind him because it apparently amused him that Naruto, the one who had managed to make his dream reality, was so tired of his job.

“You shouldn’t keep Shikamaru waiting,” Sasuke said, smirk evident in his voice. “You still have at least four hours of work left before you can go home.”

Naruto groaned again. “Stop rubbing it in.”

\-----

Naruto couldn’t focus on work.

It had all become so much more difficult to remember why he wanted this job in the first place after this thing with Sasuke started. When Naruto was still married to Hinata it had all seemed so much simpler. Wife at home making dinner, waiting patiently for him, never asking questions… Sasuke was different. He demanded so much more of Naruto. He wanted him completely, body, mind and soul, and Naruto wanted to give all of that to him.

As a result, his grip on the rest of his life was slipping.

He dropped the pencil, sighed, and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his thumb.

“What’s the matter?”

Naruto screeched, turning in his seat to the man standing right next to him. Sasuke smirked down at him. How had he managed to sneak up on him like that?!

“What are you doing here?” Naruto hissed.

“Just checking up on you,” Sasuke said. “It’s past six.”

Naruto sighed. It was that late already?

“Are you done soon?” Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head. “No, I’ve got to look over these reports from the security department. I’ll be at least another hour.”

Sasuke placed a plastic bag on the desk. A heavenly smell wafted out of it.

“What’s that?” Naruto said.

“I figured you were held up so I got you something from Ichiraku’s.”

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes. “You’re the best.”

They ate together on the couch in the corner. It was almost hidden underneath piles of old forms and discarded drafts and heavy files.

“You must be the most unorganized hokage to date,” Sasuke said. “Even Kakashi’s office was more tidy than this.”

“I thrive in disorder, okay?” Naruto said. “I can’t focus when my office looks like a furniture commercial.”

Sasuke pulled out an old sock from between the couch cushions. “So you prefer living in a dump?”

Naruto took the sock and threw it behind the sofa. “No one’s been complaining,” he muttered as he dug into his noodles.

“Tch… No one dares to tell you off for anything anymore.”

Naruto nudged him with his chopsticks. “That’s what I have you for.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged at his lips.

When Naruto was done with his food, he felt pleasantly drowsy. He wished he could go home but he needed to finish those reports because there would only be more of them in the morning.

He sighed heavily.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Sasuke said out of the blue.

Naruto felt his stomach drop like a stone. “Why so soon?”

“I’ve been here for a month already. I don’t want to put it off any longer.”

Naruto wished he could find some argument that would make Sasuke stay, but he had tried everything already and nothing was enough to sway him.

“Just wait another day. Please?”

Sasuke shook his head. “I’ve decided already. I have to leave tomorrow.”

Naruto hesitated for a bit before he moved closer to Sasuke and leant against his shoulder.

“Are you leaving early?” he said, his hand on Sasuke’s thigh.

“I want to make the most out of the day. I’ll probably be gone before you wake up.”

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s neck. Soft, lingering kisses. He moved his hand up his thigh.

“Naruto…” Sasuke said. He placed his hand on Naruto’s. “We agreed not to do it in your office.”

“Just this once,” Naruto said, continuing to press kisses to Sasuke’s skin. “Who knows when the next time will be?”

Sasuke’s grip on Naruto’s hand remained firm for a moment longer, but then he released him. Naruto kneeled on the sofa and took Sasuke’s face in his hands. He kissed him with such longing that it felt like he’d already been away from him for a long time. Sasuke sank back against the sofa, his hand running down Naruto’s body to his pants, which he opened deftly to pull out his cock.

Naruto fumbled with Sasuke’s pants, pulling them down to his thighs, which was as far as he could get them off in this position. He sat back and fumbled in his pockets for a small scroll. He opened the seal and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand.

Sasuke stared at him. “Do you have a fucking lube scroll?”

Naruto grinned. “You never know when you might need one.” He gestured towards Sasuke’s pants. “Get those off.”

Sasuke sighed like it was the most strenuous thing someone had ever asked him to do, but he started unbuckling his boots.

“That’s enough,” Naruto said when Sasuke reached for his other boot.

He pushed Sasuke down on the sofa. Sasuke resisted for a second before lying down, shoving away a stack of paper to make room.

Naruto tugged Sasuke’s pants off the boot-free leg, letting the rest hang off his other leg. He shuffled in between Sasuke’s legs, his thighs under Sasuke’s thighs, and unbuttoned the bottom part of Sasuke’s jacket, just enough to pull up the white shirt underneath and uncover his stomach. He would have liked to see his chest, but this would have to do.

Sasuke remained quiet the whole time, not trying to intervene, which was unusual. Naruto met his gaze and was surprised by the look in those dark eyes. He was watching Naruto quietly, intently, a softness in his eyes that nearly bordered on sadness…

“What is it?” Naruto said, hesitating with the lube in one hand, the other ready to press a dollop of lube against Sasuke’s asshole.

For a second, Sasuke looked like he was about to say something, but then he shook his head and said, “Nothing.”

Naruto would have pushed for an answer if not for the fact that, 1. This was Sasuke and 2. They were in the middle of something urgent.

Naruto used two fingers, and then three to gently spread the lube over Sasuke’s asshole, making sure he was dripping before he finally pressed the tip of his cock to the tight ring of muscles.

He loved watching how easily Sasuke gave in to him, allowing him into his body without a hitch. It wasn’t that long ago since every attempt at having sex had been a struggle because they had no idea of what they were doing. Naruto thrust gently, not pushing all in at once but curbing his excitement and taking it slow. Usually, when Sasuke was not in charge, he would urge Naruto to be quicker, rougher. But now he didn’t say a word, he just took whatever Naruto gave him, his face slowly softening in pleasure, his breathing getting shallower. Naruto slowed down even more, only to see how far he could push Sasuke.

He thrust in deeply, slowly, and pulled out just as slowly, teasing Sasuke the same way he’d done to him earlier that day. To his surprise, Sasuke didn’t object. Instead he allowed Naruto to take complete control over his body. He subjected to him in a way he’d never done before, and this rare show of respect and trust made a jolt of feelings rush through Naruto.

He started moving more urgently, thrusting in a little harder, pulling back a little faster, just to see Sasuke’s reaction. He drew a soft moan from him, Sasuke’s hips lifting to meet him, or rather to push away from him. It seemed that the stimuli always was a little too much for him, still, he wanted it. But he always pulled back when Naruto pushed in.

Naruto chased that instinctive movement, relentlessly but gently, until Sasuke was losing it. He was literally losing it. He was clawing at the couch cushion and then at the back of Naruto’s jacket. He made sounds that Naruto had only managed to occasionally draw out of him before. Deep, desperate groans; rough gasps.

He wanted Naruto closer, and Naruto lowered himself above him until they were pressed chest to chest, cheek to cheek.

Naruto couldn’t see Sasuke’s face anymore, so he used his body’s reactions as a guidance to find the right pace and pressure. He knew Sasuke better than he had thought. He knew when to push and when to draw back, when to go slow and when to go fast. He felt Sasuke’s thighs against his own, felt how he desperately shifted his legs, as though he didn’t know what to do with himself, as though he searched for a way to be even closer to Naruto.

Sasuke was close to an orgasm that was threatening to unravel him in a way Naruto had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. He had never had that kind of orgasm himself either. He was amazed that he managed to remain calm, that he didn’t lose it completely just as Sasuke did, just from watching him like this.

He thrust into Sasuke with hard, deliberate thrusts, pulling out slowly, reveling in the way Sasuke’s hips chased him as he retreated.

Sasuke made a wet, choked sound and gasped Naruto’s name.

Naruto pressed his face to Sasuke’s sweaty throat.

“I’m close,” Sasuke gasped. He clutched Naruto’s hair, his breath falling in humid puffs across Naruto’s neck.

Naruto laid into him a bit more roughly than before. He was close too, but he was determined to make Sasuke come first.

He groaned and nipped at Sasuke’s shoulder. It was a habit that most probably was due to Kurama’s influence. An animalistic need to alleviate his desperation through biting. Sasuke normally told him off for it, but this time he threw his head back and when Naruto nuzzled his throat and then nipped it, he groaned.

Sasuke’s whole body tensed, he pushed back against the couch cushions, his back arching. He couldn’t push away from Naruto anymore, he just held still, letting him fuck him deeply, relentlessly, his hand clutching the back of Naruto’s jacket, then moving to his ass, pushing him closer.

Naruto gasped.

He lost the little control he had and thrust desperately, but as he came he felt Sasuke come too. He felt it through their bond, a powerful snap and then a tingling sensation. He called out gruffly as he came so hard that his vision blacked out for a moment. It felt like his eyes rolled back in his skull. He thrust feebly as he emptied himself inside of Sasuke. He pulled out, watched his cum trickle out of Sasuke’s gaping hole. He pushed in again one more time, shuddering at the overstimulation.

Sasuke groaned.

Naruto pulled out, clutching Sasuke’s hips, watching lube and come drip from him. He reached for a discarded sweater on the floor, and gently wiped up the mess.

Sasuke seemed nearly comatose. He didn’t even make any attempt to pull up his pants. Naruto laid down next to him, head on his shoulder.

“I’ll miss you,” Sasuke whispered after a while, when his chest had stopped heaving.

Naruto wanted to say _then why are you leaving?_ But he didn’t because he knew the answer already, and it was unfair of him to ask. He knew that Sasuke was idle a lot when he was in Konoha. Someone like Sasuke shouldn’t have to be tied down to a place where he had no purpose. It was as cruel as putting a wild animal in a small cage just for the pleasure of the onlookers.

“I’ll miss you too,” he said instead.

After a few more minutes of rest, Naruto got dressed and went to finish his work. Sasuke put on his clothes, and then, to Naruto’s surprise, he sat down and waited for Naruto to be done.

It was comforting, having him there, and Naruto finished his work in record time. They were back home before eight. Naruto took a long, hot shower, and eventually Sasuke joined him. They made love again, on their bed this time, and Sasuke once again let Naruto take full control over him, let him unravel him the same way he had done just an hour earlier.

Naruto slumped next to him afterwards, so pleasantly drowsy he could have fallen asleep immediately. He wrapped one arm around Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke turned towards him and shifted closer.

“I hate it when you leave,” Naruto said softly, “But I understand why.”

“I wish I could stay with you,” Sasuke said.

“I know… Don’t be away for too long this time.”

Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the lips. Then he snuggled up against Naruto’s chest, tucking his head under his chin. “I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
